Life That is Shattered
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: After her marriage to Kai, Misaki was shocked that her uncle Shin was suddenly killed in an explosion. Aichi, Naoki, Miwa and their girlfriends investigate. Kai/Misaki, Aichi/Kourin, Naoki/Suiko, Miwa/Akari. Slightly AU.


**I'm back at writing, baby! Anyway, onto the story...**

**Life That is Shattered**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai was very nervous. He was about to be married to Misaki, after three years of dating. He was preparing for the wedding in his room. Also present in the room are Aichi, Naoki and Miwa.<strong>

**"I didn't expect you would be so nervous, Kai." Aichi said.**

**"Says the guy who doesn't have any clients for investigating stuff." Kai replied. His friends already had jobs. Aichi was currently a detective-for-hire though he didn't have much pay but it was enough. Naoki and Miwa were the ace players of a local soccer team.**

**"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Miwa asked everyone. They just chuckled much to his annoyance. Naoki suddenly got a call. It was Suiko. The two started dating a month ago. **

**"Hey, Suiko." Naoki answered the call.**

**"Naoki, get Kai to the church. Misaki's almost done." Suiko replied.**

**"Yeah. Got it. Love you. Bye." Naoki closed his phone and turned to everyone else, saying "Kai, let's hit the church. Your bride's almost done."**

**"Got it. Thanks, Naoki." he said.**

**"Ready, Kai?" Miwa, Naoki and Aichi showed their fists. Kai sighed then smirked as he gives them each a fist bump before they went to the car.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Misaki was about to finish her preparations. She was in her bedroom with Akari, Kourin and Suiko. Like Kai, she was also quite nervous.<strong>

**"To be honest, I'm slightly jealous that you're getting married today." Akari said. Misaki laughed.**

**"Well I'm in a room filled with people who have just started dating someone." Misaki said with a smile. They all chuckled. (Okay. I'll explain it now. Akari's dating Miwa, Suiko's dating Naoki and Kourin's dating Aichi. Last two seems pretty obivous for me.)**

**a few minutes later...**

**"I'm ready guys. How do I look?" the next thing she knew, they already left. She sighed as she went to the car driven by Shin.**

**"I'm good to go." Misaki said.**

**"Alright. And I'm sure your parents are proud of you, Misaki." Shin replied. Misaki smiled as the car sets off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai, Aichi, Miwa and Naoki arrived near the church. The groom's companions could only stare in awe as many famous Vanguard players from around the world were invited to the wedding. The guests consisted of Koutei and Team Caesar, Ren and Team AL4, Leon and the twins, the Quatre Knights (minus Cera for obvious reasons), Gouki and Team Handsome, etc. Moments later, Akari, Kourin and Suiko came.<strong>

**"She's coming, guys!" Akari said loudly.**

**"Alright, guys, set up!" Shingo shouted since he was assigned to plan the wedding.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki made it to the church. She was holding Shin's hand.<strong>

**"Ready?" he asked. Misaki could only nod as a response. The doors open as everyone invited looked at the bride walking down the hall. She could see Miwa as the Best Man and Akari as Maid of Honor. She also saw Aichi, Naoki, Ren and Kenji sitting on one bench while Kourin, Suiko, Asaka and Yuri sat on another.**

**(since I'm too lazy, TIME SKIP!)**

* * *

><p><strong>"...I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."<strong>

**Kai locks lips with Misaki as everyone celebrates, congratulating the new couple. At the reception an hour later, the bouquet toss is about to begin and all the ladies are eager to catch it. Misaki tosses it so hard it lands on Naoki's hands. Suiko laughed. Fearing that the girls will mob him for the bouquet, he tosses it in the air. Emi gets it and she gives it to Akari.**

* * *

><p><strong>A while later, Kai opens his house door with Misaki in his hands. He places her on the bed. A day later, Misaki went shopping while Kai stayed at home. Afterwards, she decided to pass through Card Capital where she saw a truck with Vanguard cards as cargo. Shin was near the counter until he saw something under it. Misaki's eyes widened. She knew something will go wrong.<strong>

**BOOM!**

**Apparently, she was right. an explosion occurs and rubble blocks the path outside. Even worse, there were kids in the shop. Luckily, the fire department responded quickly to put out the fire and the debris. Aichi drives by on his white and blue motorcycle and volunteers to help. Naoki was also there on his red and gold motorcycle and he rushes in with Kourin and Suiko. After a while, they saw Shin's dead body though the kids were still alive. Misaki drops to her knees while Aichi, Naoki, Kourin, and Suiko could only watch in horror. The blue haired prodigy checks the ruined counter. He clenches his fist and makes an angry face afterwards.**

**"Homemade Shrapnel Bomb" Aichi mutters to himself.**

**"A what?" Kourin asked her boyfriend.**

**"Improvised to launch deadly shrapnel pieces while giving off a small explosion at the same time. Whoever made this has mad skills."**

**It didn't matter. Misaki's life was already shattered.**


End file.
